


Memories -A Hurriyah Side Story-

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Hurriyah Scrapbook [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Harry lost Fred and George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories -A Hurriyah Side Story-

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is a bitter sweet sad little tale that is going to give you some insight into Harry.

Harry lay back in the bed staring up at the ceiling. His left arm wrapped tightly around his smaller mate’s waist. Tears sliding down his cheeks as he stroked the swollen stomach of his mate. He had been with the hybrid for almost four years now. Their other mates were still at work. He felt a hand touch his cheek gently.

 

“Harry what’s wrong.”

 

He smiled and looked at the elf draconian, “I am just remembering the past.”

 

Wistari sat up and brought Harry closer to him, “You once told me you lost a mate and child. Will you tell me how?”

 

The wizard kissed the pale extended stomach, “I was dating two very wonderful men. Twins Fred and George Weasley. Back then we didn’t even know George was a bearer. Then one day, we found out. I had never been so happy”

 

**-Memory-**

**Harry looked up from where he and Fred were curled up by the fire. They had been discussing a new product for the store. George walked over and sat down in between them. He looked tense and thoughtful.**

**Smiling Fred gently poked his twin’s shoulder, “What’s up forge?”**

**Laying a hand on his stomach the redhead looked up, “I’m pregnant”**

**Fred’s jaw fell open and Harry tilted his head to the side, “Pregnant? But you’re a guy?”**

**George laughed and poked Harry in the chest, “Purebloods have long since attained a way to breed between same sex couples. It’s a special blood trait, rare but possible”**

**Harry’s smile split and he laid his hands on George’s stomach, “I’m going to be a dad?”**

**By now Fred found his tongue, “I’m going to be a dad!” his voice squeaking as his eyes widened. He looked ready to keel over.**

**Laughing the now pregnant twin patted his brother’s arm, “Breath Fred.”**

**Harry and George’s eyes met as the all manly Fred’s head fell back his eyes rolling into his head as he fainted.**

**-End Memory-**

 

Smiling at the memory Harry kissed the stomach gently, “But then everything just went downhill. George was about six months pregnant when it happened. We had been out in the Alley buying clothes and other baby things. We had been arguing over which changing station to get.”

 

**-Memory-**

**“Fred my baby is not going to have its diaper changed on that orange monstrosity!”**

**Harry winced as the heavily pregnant male slapped his twin and pointed at a much more subtle wooden changing station, “We are clearly getting this one”**

**Fred threw his arms up, “But it’s Orange, your favorite fruit!”**

**The youngest of the three tried desperately not to laugh he really did but soon he was half way to the floor holding his side. When he finally got himself under control he looked up to see two pairs of blue eyes staring at him. He paled before bringing up his hands, “Oh hell no, I am not getting involved with this I am just paying!”**

**The two scoffed when a green light flew toward Fred hitting him in the chest. The blue eyes dulled as he fell to the ground. Harry screamed reaching forward as George tried to support his twin tears streaming down his face.**

**Grabbing George the younger wizard pulled out a port key shoving it into the elder’s hands, “Take it, and take the teleport!”**

**The pregnant wizard just looked at Harry his once bright blue eyes looked empty and broken, “F...fred”**

**“Accio portkey!”**

**The necklace ripped out of their hands and Harry looked up to see Bellatrix Lestrange laughing as she twirled the item around her finger, “Aww, did ickly Harrykins need this?”**

**Growling Harry lifted his wand, “Bellatrix.”**

**The two kept their wands leveled on each other. Then chaos broke out. People began to scream and evil laughter rang from outside the doors. Harry growled and threw a disarming spell at the witch only to have her deflect it wordlessly.**

**The glass of the shop shattered and a force knocked him to the floor. Looking up just as Bella grabbed George by the hair dragging him to his knees as she put her wand at his stomach, “One word little boy and I will see to it you lose your little ickle mate to”**

**Harry stayed on the floor.**

**“Toss me your wand and Georgie goes free”**

**The younger wizard looked down his wand sitting in his hand. Taking it he threw it at the witch, “Let him go!”**

**Bella caught it as she dropped the unresponsive twin to the floor. Twirling the wand in her hand she pointed it to George, “Sevectus!”**

**Harry screamed as George’s chest split open and Bellatrix vanished. Crawling forward Harry grabbed his mate and hugged him to him putting a hand on the gash to stop the blood flow. “No, no George, no”**

**George looked at him raising a hand to touch his cheek, “A girl” blood bubbled out of his mouth before the hand slid down falling into the pool of blood.**

**Harry gripped the body rocking back and forth even as a hand fell on his shoulder and Moody’s voice whispered in his ear, “He’s gone Harry, let him go boy”**

**It wasn't till he felt a spell hit his back and darkness cloud his vision did his arms fall from the bloody corpse, his head hitting the ground.”**

**-End Memory-**

 

Harry let the tears fall freely down his face as the memory takes over his mind. Pale arms wrapped around him and he felt to more hands fall on his waist. His other mates where home. His shoulder’s shook as he sobbed into the swollen stomach of his smaller mate. “And she was mine.”

 

A small smile split across the hybrids face as he whispered, “So is this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cried, I admit it


End file.
